newmarvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman (Iron Man's Exiles)
Wonder Woman is an evil version of the DC comics sexy superheroine Wonder Woman. When Iron Man's Exiles were banished from the Marvel Multiverse they came across her reality and she accepted their offer and joined the team. History First Mission When the Exiles returned to the Marvel Multiverse they went to a reality where World War 2 was still being fought by Nazi Zombies. Their mission was to eliminate the zombies. She finished the mission by ripping apart zombie Hitler. Mainstream Iron Man's Exiles got stuck in the mainstream reality and Wonder Woman left the team to redeem herself. At first she attempted to become a model. When that failed she joined the X-Men. X-Men She was placed in the New Mutants where she fell in love with Kitty Pryde. In her first couple of days at the school she tried seducing her. Kitty fell in love and they started to date. When Iron Man reformed his Exiles he killed Wonder Woman, leaving Kitty heartbroken. Revival After being killed by Iron Man, she was revived by him using the Lazarus Pit and given a whole new personality, completely forgetting about her past with Kitty Pryde and taking orders from Iron Man without hesitation. After joining the exiles, she forgot about her previous hatred of men and started to flirt with several male members of the team, especially her team's Venom. She came into conflict several times with the Good Men, a team comprised of several teenage superheroes. Imprisonment When the Exiles came to Co-Existence, Iron man was killed and Wonder Woman, Mystique, and Spider-Man were arrested. Venom managed to escape. Escape and joining Venom's Exiles After Venom formed his new Exiles, they came to the prison where she was being held and set her free, and she returned to her costume. They purposely left behind Spider-Man and Mystique. After she was set free, they escaped into another dimension. Replaced When the Exiles visited a reality where mutants were in charge, Wonder Woman was kidnapped by Mystique. She then took the form of Wonder Woman and impersonated her on the Exiles. Return Venom discovered Mystique was impersonating Wonder Woman so he killed her and they returned to the reality she was left in. When they found her, she had escaped and become queen of Genosha. She had once again become a lesbian and she had died her hair blonde with a new costume. She happily left to rejoin the team. Betraying Venom Wonder Woman betrayed Venom, and demanded that she be brought back to her own reality. When he attempted to bring her back, she instead ripped him out of his symbiote and snapped his neck. She stole his dimensional privileges and formed her own Exiles. Ultimation Wonder Woman and her Exiles were attacked by Iron Man's Exiles. Batwoman was killed, so Diana took Mystique hostage. They arrived in a world where the Zombie Apocalypse was currently happening. After losing Hawkeye and Yellowjacket, she and Mystique abandon Juggernaut and join Spider-Man's Exiles, where they fell in love. Iron Man's Exiles arrived and they battled. Thing, Namor, and Mayhem were all killed. When Spider-Man suggested they all become one Exiles team again, they all agreed except for Hulk, who jumped off. Wonder Woman rewrote Iron Man's mind to make him less of a tyrant. Category:LGBT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Iron Man's Exiles Category:Exiles Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Villains Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Murderers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Venom's Exiles Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Former Heroes Category:Wonder Woman's Exiles Category:Killed by Iron Man Category:DC Characters Category:Exiles Villains Category:DC Universe Mutants Category:Exiles Casualties Category:Spider-Man's Exiles